A Bleached Space-Time Continuum
by allydog509
Summary: After a seventeen year long war, Ichigo, the only survivor of the three worlds, the Hogyoku, now attached to Ichigo, and Zangetsu go back in time to fix what had been done to their homes. (Rating is subject to change in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A Bleached Space-Time Continuum

 **A little bit au, 'cause Isshin can apparently see Shinigami in this story. Also, not too sure when I'll post the next chapter. Don't hold your breath, I have no clue when, so it'd be pointless. Reviews would be great, if you could tell me the pros and cons of my writing, I'd be grateful! Thanks in advance, guys/gals/etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I would love to have made Bleach, but I didn't. Kubo Tite did, though. *claps* If I owned it, it would be dull with very depressing characters.**

A man that looked to be between his early to mid-twenties with bright orange hair, Ichigo, sat on the edge of the only bit remaing of the Soul Society. After the incident with Juha Bach, Aizen had turned against them after Captain Commander Kyoraku decided they should use their last resort. Aizen was freed in order to kill Juha, ultimately completing the job with Ichigo, who was adamant about not wanting to work with his enemy. Aizen had started an all out war just days later.

Two years before his physical body died in a crash on Earth, Ichigo stood at the forefront of the war that had torn the three worlds to shreds. Earth and Hueco Mundo were almost obliterated, only leaving a quarter of the Soul Society habitable. The war lasted almost seventeen years, a good two years of which was spent with only Ichigo and Aizen left standing. Ichigo killed Aizen, thus leaving him and his zanpaktou completely alone for who knows how long. Ichigo had stopped counting the days when he realized he was the only one left.

He stood from where he perched and started walking through the rubble, kicking a few chunks as he walked.

'Hey', a voice yelled at him in his head.

"Oh yeah, she's here", he noted. "What now, Hogyoku?"

'Stop just flailing your legs, Ichi-Chan! I'm in your pocket, you know?!' He shrugged.

"I know, but you can't feel it. The rock isn't attached to you anymore, remember?" He could just imagine the flustered look she must have had on her face at that moment.

'Yeah, yeah. I remember, but it's not bad to feel sentimental sometimes', she retorted. He rolled his eyes, but mentally agreed with her.

'Hey, Kingy, you know that the deadline's almost up, right', Zangetsu, his hollowified zanpaktou, claimed.

"Really? Huh, I guess I forgot about it."

'Yup! It's almost time, Ichi-Chan! You can go back tomorrow', Hogyoku stated excitedly. Ichigo's dull eyes gained a small spark to them, but it only lasted for a moment.

"This time, we won't need Aizen to defeat him. I'm gonna kill Aizen and Juha myself", he stated, bloodlust and saddness lacing his words. As the sun set over the small horizon, Ichigo found a dark place he could sleep, for the night was still bright with the sun's rays just beneath him. He was tired. No, that's too small of a word for it. Exhausted and run down fit his description a little better.

'Alright, Ichi-Chan. I am gonna make it all up to you. You can start over anew now and you won't ever be alone again. I'm so sorry for my previous master's behavior and actions. I won't let you down, we are gonna defeat old master. Three-', she started counting, a luminous glow growing behind Ichigo's eyelids.

'Two-', she said, their surrounding area turning pitch white.

'One.' And all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo opened his eyes, expecting to see the ruined building that he had been laying under before. What greeted him was not what he expected. He sat up quickly, feeling soft cotton under his hands. He looked down and saw that his hands were smaller, not by a lot, but enough to see a difference. He scrambled from under his sheets and off the bed, running to the door and then to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, he found that he looked years younger. Somewhere around fifteen years old. His eyes were the same, though. Dull, tired, and lifeless, just as before. He would scare Karin and Yuzu with eyes like that. There wasn't really much he could do about that, though. He looked out the bathroom window and saw that it was early morning. Goat-face and his sisters were gonna be up soon.

He silently walked back to his room, a small stumble to his step. He was still shocked that he was actually here. The only reason he knew it wasn't a dream was because of the feeling reality normally gave off, but, even then, he wasn't completely sure it wasn't. Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but he was on the verge of tears from the sheer joy this instilled in him.

Looking to his, now remembered, clock, he saw that it was almost five am. They'd be getting up in a few minutes. He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting as patiently as he could to see his, once dead, family. And, just as he anticipated, once the alarms on the clocks started ringing, goat-face jumped into his room, ready to 'wake him up'. Isshin stopped when he saw Ichigo was already awake, but not for that reason.

Isshin looked at his son's eyes and saw nothing but dull, lifeless eyes where his angry scowl or smug smirk used to be. Ichigo had a small smile on his face, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't stop himself and hugged the old goat-face tight. Isshin had been caught off guard by the strange behavior of his son and, slowly, wrapped his arms around him. He felt his shoulder getting wet from Ichigo's tears, but didn't comment on the oddity. His mind started to fill with questions on his son's behavior and he couldn't help the question that came.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" He felt odd asking that (was he really that bad of a father?) as it was normally Yuzu and, to a lesser extent, Karin who would come crying to him about something. Ichigo let go, keeping his head low as he wipped his tears away, and Isshin felt bad for making him uncomfortable.

"No, I'm just really happy, that's all", Ichigo stated, head still low, but Isshin could see faint traces of a smile splayed on his tear-stained face. Isshin wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but, either way, he decided to keep an eye on his son from here on out.

Ichigo gave him another, quicker, hug and walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at the calander. It was the last day he was going to Urahara Kisuke's shop to train in order to save Rukia. He briskly nodded, he knew what he had to do now. He would have to wait a few minutes before he could leave, but he was starting to get anxious. He's going to see everyone that had previously been dead. Just walking outside would be a big thing for him. He hadn't seen a glimpse of Earth during the war and it'd been destroyed along with Hueco Mundo before he could.

He walked over to the table silently, his years of training with Soi Feung showing themselves unconsciously. He sat, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the girls would walk in and Yuzu would make breakfast. A smile had graced his lips for the second time that day.

As he predicted, they came down, Yuzu starting breakfast and Karin sitting across from him and old Goat-chin. Isshin knew something was up, but his little sisters didn't and he wanted to keep it that way. Ignorance is bliss after all. He wanted them to stay as innocent as possible. No more would his problems weigh on the two of them.

He ate the breakfast Yuzu made and left soon after, not knowing that they'd seen the small differences he'd tried to hide. They were worried for their big brother's safety, even if he didn't want them to worry. Isshin left soon after, silently following his son, not knowing that Ichigo noticed his reiatsu signature. Ichigo smirked. It'll be easier to explain now.

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop, the door opening and letting him in. His father followed shortly after.

Ichigo found himself in the basement of the shop. It was as large as he remembered, bright, too. He smiled with nostalgia, Kisuke wondering what was going through his mind at that moment. Ichigo changed from nostalgic to determined mere moments later as he felt his father coming down and hiding behind a large boulder. He breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly, anxiety and exhaustion niggling at the back of his mind.

"Kisuke, before we start, I need to talk with you", Ichigo stated.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo. He normally called him Hat 'n' Clogs. Why the sudden change? "What about, Ichi?"

"Well, to be fair, it doesn't only concern you, but my father, who's hiding behind that boulder, as well." Isshin seemed surprised thst his son had noticed him and walked out from his spot.

"How long have you known I was there?"

"Since I first left." If he'd been surprised before, he was completely shocked now.

"Let's get to it then, shall we", Urahara asked from behind his fan. Ichigo nodded.

"Kisuke, you're gonna need your cane to push my soul out of my body for this one", Ichigo told him, making him wonder just what this was about. He nodded, forebodding tickling his senses.

"Ichigo", Isshin asked, uncertainty clear.

"It'll make things easier to explain. Easier to believe, too", Ichigo answered the silent question. Kisuke brought up his cane and pressed it against Ichigo's head. Nothing happened for a moment, but, soon thereafter, Ichigo's living body fell back to reveal what looked to be a twenty year old in his place. Isshin was astonished by the sheer change in his son. His soul looked so much older than it should've been allowed to look. Such a face upon such a young man did not belong in the slightest. His face was only the beginning of the story that presented itself to them, though. His entire body was riddled with wounds that scarred over or festered and got infected, but wouldn't let him die. Some seemed more recent than others, some still open and others not but a small mark left to show of it having ever been there.

Ichigo's knees started to give under the constant pressure and he, finally, collapsed, Isshin catching him before he hit the sandy ground. "Ichigo!"

 **I seem to keep doing cliffhangers. I'm sorry!**

 **Also, as a forewarning, me putting up chapters everyday isn't going to happen often. I was really excited and had already finished this one a while ago, so I put it up.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Espada Dori Moonrise: Sorry it was so short, but I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one as well!**

 **WolveWarrior65: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Phoenix Le Roux: I'm sorry for these cliffhangers! They just seem to... happen. I love timetravel stories, too! Hurray, common interests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, before I get started, I wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter I had finished. It may be a while before chapter four comes out, but I was really excited with all the positive reviews and couldn't help but want to post the third. Three was as far as I had gotten before a bout of writer's block came up, but I have started chapter four. Still might take a while, because I am slow at writing stories in general when there's no due date.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, would I be here right now?**

"How do you think he got like this, Kisuke", Isshin asked as they sat next to his unconscious son. Kisuke had his fan in front of his face, only showing his eyes. Hidding behind the fan was obvious worry, which shone in the eyes that weren't hidden.

"I'm not sure. I believe that that is what he wanted to explain, though", he answered solemnly. Isshin gritted his teeth. It'd been a couple of hours since Ichigo collapsed and worry was gnawing at him. Those wounds of his were fatal. It was a wonder how he got up in the morning. Actually, it was a wonder how he was still alive, really.

Ichigo's eyes flitted open and closed, soon, though, he awoke, Goat-Chin and Hat 'N' Clogs in his vision. "Damn, I did it again", he muttered under his breath, but Isshin and Kisuke heard the whisper, which snapped them out of their thoughts. Ichigo felt for the wounds, not feeling as much pain as he'd expected. Tessai must've used some healing kido on him. It didn't fully heal his wounds, but he definitely felt better than before. At least now he won't collapse every few hours. He sighed and sat up, knowing that the two beside him probably came up with some theories of their own.

"You ready to explain, Ichigo", Isshin asked, worry and anger lacing his words. Ichigo looked between the two former captains, acceptance of whatever reaction they give washing over him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Uhh, where to start? I guess the beginning." Ichigo breathed a sigh, going over old memories and wounds with nostalgia. "First, you need to know that I'm from the future." He expected the reactions they gave. Isshin was in disbelief, but also couldn't deny the evidence sitting right in front of him. Kisuke was in the same boat, but had an easier time coping with the fact that time-travel is possible.

"How'd you get here, then", Urahara asked, curiosity thinly veiled behind his fan. Ichigo took the rock from his pocket.

"The Hogyoku had been disconnected from the rock after I killed Aizen, but, instead of going with him, she wound up attaching to me", he explained, shocking Urahara.

 _'The Hogyoku?! How did Aizen get it?! It's been lock- I see, he took it from Rukia's gigai then_ ', Kisuke realized.

"Well, I guess I'll start from what'll happen after we saved Rukia. Aizen went back to Hueco Mundo with Gin Ichimaru and Tosen. Um, Grimmjow and a few other arrancar came here and we fought them. Ulquiorra won against Tatsuki, Chad and I. Orihime got kidnapped by the arrancar. We followed them to Hueco Mundo after Kisuke opened a garganta." Said hat wearing man seemed curious as to why he opened the garganta, but dismissed it soon after. "We fought and won against the arrancar and went to Earth to deal with Aizen in a fake Karakura Town, who evolved because of the Hogyoku."

' _Hey! I didn't want to! Old master was mean and made me do it!'_

"Aizen kept evolving. I trained in the Dangai with Goat-Chin." Isshin was a little surprised at the news, but also happy that he could help. "Um, it's a pain in the ass trying to remember everything that happened", he joked in the same, somewhat monotone, voice he was using as he listed the memories. "Uh, let's see. Oh, I used Mugetsu to defeat Aizen-" Isshin was wondering if he taught it to him or not. If he did, he felt that he was a horrible father. "-It didn't work and Kisuke locked him in binding kido after landing the last blow. After that, I had lost my powers for a year and a half. I got it back after this whole ordeal with Fullbringers or whatever. Goat-Chin used some blade that gave me my powers back or something, I don't know. After that fiasco, we were back in Soul Society dealing with the Quincy. Uryu had been under Juha's control during that time and we snapped him out of it before he did something he'd regret. The Soul King had been sliced in half and, from what I understand, Ukitake used some right hand to keep the Soul King together. The right hand was destroyed and we had to fight against time as well as Juha. After a while, Kyoraku, who became the new Captain Commander, had gone to our last resort. Aizen." Ichigo shuttered a sigh as he recalled the days afterward. "I refused to work with him, but we didn't have any other choice at that moment. We defeated Juha and got everything back up and running, but Aizen, the bastard that should've stayed locked away, started a war. He created more arrancar just to fight against us in the war." Ichigo breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm for the next part he would go over. A small gulp came from him as he prepared himself. "Everyone in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo became soldiers. I trained some of them myself. Not that that did us any good. No one survived after all", he said and gave a humorless laugh, hand covering his face as memories surged. "Even Karin and Yuzu fought. Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai as well. The war was so large that it spread through out all three worlds. Most people were capable of seeing us by this time, so many gargantas opening and hollows flooding the place. Even people, who had no right fighting, fought, whether on our side or Aizen's, it didn't matter, they fought. Karin and Yuzu d-died just five years in, along with most other humans. Earth was almost gone by this time, only a fraction of the planet left habitable from all the explosions. Soul Society was even losing chunks of it. Hueco Mundo, not even hollows could go there anymore. Just touching the sand would kill a person in seconds. Ten years in and Earth was completely uninhabitable. Soul Society was only half of what it'd been before. Rukia, Renji, the two of you, and Kyoraku died that year. With the few humans left, Aizen decided to experiment on new ways to make arrancar." Ichigo shuttered violently. Isshin and Kisuke couldn't believe what they were hearing. And, judging from his reaction, Ichigo had been part of those experiments. "In the thirteenth year, the only ones standing on our side were Chad, Uryu, Toshiro, Soi Feung, and a few lieutenants. On Aizen's side, their were about ten arrancar and fifty hollows left, plus those hybrid human arrancar. Two years later, the only ones left were Aizen and myself. We fought off and on for two years, until, finally, Aizen died. After that, there was only a fourth of Soul Society left and I was there. I was the only one left", Ichigo finished, a hollow laugh coming from his dry, trembling lips. A few tears escaped his guard, but he couldn't care less at that moment. He could hear the comforting words of his zanpaktou spirits and the Hogyoku and appreciated the effort they made.

The two men sitting beside him were completely shocked that Ichigo had been through all that. He lived during the apocalypse and survived, not completely intact, but what do you expect from a man who's lived through a war and had then been in complete solace for who knows how long _._ They weren't surprised that Ichigo started crying silently. Actually, they were more surprised he wasn't completely breaking down right then and there _._ Isshin gave silent support for his son, who'd been through too much for someone so young, someone who shouldn't have had to bear that burden alone for so long. Kisuke couldn't blame Ichigo for acting the way he was now. Going through hell was pretty much what Ichigo had done.

Ichigo pulled himself together after a few moments, not wanting to waste anymore time. "No one needs to know about this right now _._ If you can, try to keep it to yourselves for now. I already know someone'll notice how I look. I plan on explaining it to Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu after everything's dealt with. Maybe a couple others, but there's no guarantee for that. It'll only be if the question arises as well", he told the two, startling them from their thoughts. Isshin and Kisuke nodded, understanding his reasoning behind it.

 _"_ Well, we should get you and your friends ready for your trip to the Soul Society then. I'll see if I can't make something to make you look like our version of you", Kisuke said, plans on the contraption already forming in his mind _._

"Alright, I'll get some training done while you're making that then", Ichigo replied.

"I guess I'll head back home and keep an eye on the girls, that is, until you get back", Isshin joked with Ichigo. He ruffled Ichigo's hair affectionately, wanting to get, at least, one chance to really be a support for his son. Ichigo was caught off guard by this open display of affection and smiled a little. Isshin, as he said he would, went home, letting the shop keeper and his son do what they needed _. 'Oh Misaki, look at how our boy has grown. I feel like the worst father ever, letting our son go through that. Maybe he'll change things for the_ _better this time. I sure hope that'll be the case',_ Isshin thought solemnly as he walked home, dragging his fingers through his hair with an almost inaudible sigh.

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Espada Dori Moonrise: I'm glad you think so! Yes, cliffhangers. Not too sure if this chapter counts as cliffhanger or not. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short and, more or less, follows canon. Couldn't go through this part without canon, though.**

 **Edit: I fixed up a couple problems with positioning of the characters. Ichigo'd been turned around when they got to him so, now, I fixed it. Also, they were walking slower than last time because they were talking. Now that that's out of the way, onto getting chapter six done and over with.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own bleach, but that'd be cool if I did. Too bad, so sad.**

Ichigo had just finished his exercise sets and was in the middle of a second round of sword swings when he heard a loud explosion above him. "DAMN IT, KISUKE", was heard soon after, coming from the familiar cat-woman. Ichigo smiled as the hatch was opened and his friends were lead down by an exasperated Yoruichi and a chuckling Kisuke with a finished project in hand. He waved at the group, not letting his emotions get the best of him again. If he could, he would've gone up to each one of them and made sure they were real, but he knew they were just as real as the others.

"Ah, Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime waved at him excitedly as they slowly walked his way.

"Kurosaki", was all Uryu said as a greeting, but it was enough for Ichigo. Chad just slowly waved a hand his way.

"Oh, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki then", Yoruichi said, still in her cat form.

"Yeah", Ichigo answered, giving a small wave towards his friends.

"Ichigo, I finished it", Kisuke told him getting there first. Ichigo nodded, the shop keeper standing next to him as the others talked while walking over. "It's a bracelet so you can conceal it better", he informed. Ichigo nodded again with a 'thanks' and put the bracelet on his wrist. It was more of a small, black armband, but he was fine with it. The change between his future and present selves was monumental, his face wasn't as sharp as it'd been moments prior, his body wasn't as muscular, his hair was shorter, and his wounds and scars were out of view, but his eyes were still the same, dull and lifeless.

His friends had, for the most part, noticed this, they had noticed the difference before as well, but weren't certain of it until now.

"Ichigo?" Orihime was concerned for her friend and it showed in her expression and her voice. Ichigo turned around to face the other occupants and had a good look at each of their faces. Confusion and concern were the most prominent of the emotions on their faces. He was a master at hiding his emotions. Though, he was having a hard time keeping up the facade.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything later, alright?" Orihime bit her lip, Uryu reluctantly nodded, even he cared for the orangette, not that he'd admit it, and Chad narrowed his eyes, concern clear on his stoney features.

"You four should get a move on, this gate isn't gonna stay open forever", Urahara informed them. The quartet nodded and jumped through the gate, Yoruichi traveling with them.

The walls around them were collapsing, frightening half of the quartet, Orihime and Uryu. Yoruichi wasn't very well known to everyone just yet, even with Chad and Orihime training under her, so it stayed as quartet. They still had yet to find out that Yoruichi was a woman, let alone a soul reaper. Ichigo really wanted to just say something to them, but he already made up his mind to tell them after they saved Rukia.

"It seems you know your way around the Dangai, Ichigo. Can I ask how you got to be so familiar with it?" Yoruichi was curious, that's for sure. Ichigo just wanted a little silence back so he could lead the way through and make the trip shorter, but Yoruichi had been asking questions non-stop for the past few minutes. He mainly ignored the questions. Though, he did notice a knowing tone to her voice that he wasn't too sure of.

' _That's just like her to pretend like she doesn't know something when it's obvious she does', Ichigo thought, exasperated with his shunpo teacher. "I said that I'd explain everything later. That includes questions like those", he grumbled out._

"Fine. Fine", she said with a smirk, not asking any questions afterwards. Ichigo inaudibly sighed in relief of the newfound silence. It was uncomfortable at first, but soon became less tense.

The collapsing walls started to quicken their pace, Uryu almost getting caught. Chad ripped the cape and set Uryu down to run. ' _I think something's wrong with that picture there',_ Ichigo thought, a small, practically invisible frown forming on his face as he rattled his mind to find the answer. The cleaner decided to show up at that moment.

"W-What is that thing", Uryu asked, more than slightly panicked.

"That's the cleaner. It only comes once every seven days. Why today of all days", Yoruichi asked, annoyed with the timing.

"Let's just get out of here! That thing's fast!"

The gate to the Soul Society soon showed itself, the cleaner still chasing them, but not catching them. Ichigo remembered that Orihime was going to turn around right before they got out. He grabbed her before she could use her Santen Kisshun. The five jumped through. Ichigo had Orihime and Yoruichi, while Chad took Uryu, saving two of the three from breaking their necks, or something close. Yoruichi knew shunpo, so Ichigo wasn't too worried if she fell, because she could catch herself. She stayed on his shoulder anyways.

The five descended from the gate instead of being blown out of it by Orihime's shield going against the cleaner. Chad put Uryu down as Ichigo did the same with Orihime. Yoruichi seemed to find his shoulder quite comfortable, but he didn't complain. For a cat, she was heavy, but, considering it's just a disguise and how much he can actually carry, he wasn't too concerned. And she wasn't all that heavy to begin with. He left her be for the meantime.

"Hey, the smokes clearing. Th-this is Soul Society", Uryu asked. Ichigo briefly wondered if he hadn't been the one to do that the first time, but shook away the thought. That's probably not how it went down.

"Yes, this is Soul Society. Or, a section of Soul Society. This is the Rukongai, where the pluses live. The Soul Reapers live in the Seireitei, in the center of Soul Society", Yoruichi explained. Ichigo looked to the right, seeing the beginning of the Seireitei. He frowned when he remembered how naive he'd been to think they wouldn't have something to keep intruders out. He needed things to move along as they had before. For now, at least. Then he could wreak havoc on Aizen and Hueco Mundo. He'd feel better once that happened. He quickly walked towards the spot he knew the gate would fall as Yoruichi called him an idiot and told him he'd get himself killed. Well, at least he knew she worried. Just as before, the gate fell, almost squashing him in the process. The force of the gate's impact caused him to get blown away.

"It's been so long", Ichigo heard from within the smoke. The gate keeper, Jidanbo, was making an appearance right about now. "Someone who wants to go through the gate without a pass..." The man was still massive, but Ichigo'd seen larger men than him. "I finally have something to do! I'll treat you well, kid."

 **Thanks for any reviews! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Espada Dori Moonrise: I see, she seems to be helpful and a party pooper. Lol! Ah, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **BlackShadow1: I'm glad to know this is interesting. Here's the next one, I hope it's also interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I start, I want to let you guys know that I have a poll on what I should do after this is finished, which won't be for a while, but I can still see what y'all would prefer to be next. It seems it's going to be close to canon for a little bit, oh how I hate doing that, but it should break from it close to the time of Kenpachi's arrival. Though, it isn't certain when it'll break from canon, I just know the approximate.**

 **Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own any manga, to be honest, but, alas, I do not. This one belongs to the famous, Kubo Tite.**

Ichigo faced him with a blank stare, his friends having various reactions to the giant and, probably, wondering why he had shown no surprise.

The giant took an ax out and slammed it into the ground where Ichigo stood. It had caused more smoke to stir, but, when it cleared some, Jidanbo was a little shocked to say the least. Ichigo stood with Zangetsu blocking the large ax with no strain to his body or his zanpaktou.

"You're good! It's been a while since someone could block my ax", Jidanbo congratulated. He then put that thought aside. He couldn't let these ryoka into the Seireitei. That'd be disgraceful.

The smoke still surrounded the two fighters making it hard for Yoruichi and his friends to see what happened. He heard Yoruichi explaining something to Uryu. Then he heard Yoruichi telling him to go back, that they'd figure something else out. He ignored her words.

Orihime and Chad started to run towards the pair that were, seemingly, in a stalemate. Though Ichigo could easily break it and cut his opponent down, he didn't want to show his cards at the beginning of it all. That would be a stupid move on his part. He stayed in the stalemate, but Jidanbo broke from it and hit the ground to his left, raising the ground so his friends couldn't get through. He didn't mind, so long as they were unharmed. They didn't really need to get in on the "fight".

"Your behavior sickens me. Did you come from an uncivilized area? Listen, this place has three rules. One, wash your hands when you come back home. Two, no eating food that has fallen on the ground. Three, a duel is nothing else but one-on-one battle." Ichigo sighed. He knew what they were gonna try. He, honestly, didn't want them fighting Jidanbo, especially at such an early stage. They may need the training, but you can't over do it or you might hurt yourself or someone else. He wanted them to grow faster in their strengths, but going too fast could cause complications. And not just for his plans.

"Hey, Orihime, Chad! Don't come over here right now, alright? You either, Ishida! I'll take him on", Ichigo yelled over to them.

"You idiot! Kurosaki, I don't care how much you've learned in the past ten days, you already saw what Jidanbo can do! You're gonna get yourself killed", Uryu yelled at the orange haired man-turned-teen. ' _Especially now. I can't even sense his reiatsu. What, exactly, happened during Urahara's training, Kurosaki?'_

"Ishida, I'm fighting him one on one like he asked", Ichigo started, feeling annoyed with the Quincy. He hadn't felt annoyed in a while, especially not by Ishida. He was, kind of, grateful for it. "So, go on ahead and search around for Kukaku!" Oh shit. He let it slip. Annoyance really doesn't help him in these kinds of situations.

"Kurosaki, he's on a whole different level! You can't do this on your own!" Uryu seemed to ignore what he'd said moments prior. He doubted that Yoruichi did the same.

"You're so noisy..." He had a nostalgic smile as he said that. _'Just like_ _I_ _remember.'_

"Can you fight", Chad asked.

"Of course." He was ready this time. He had experience, stamina, courage. The whole nine yards. He won't be losing his family and friends again. Never again.

"Alright. We'll trust you, Ichigo", Chad said. He didn't remember that, either. Maybe it was because he'd made a few changes to the past by just being there, or it was just his mind playing tricks. Not like that hasn't happened before.

"Are you ready", Jidanbo asked as Ichigo finished his inner monolog.

"I'm ready. Though, I never asked for you to wait for me."

"So disrespectful. Seems as though you are one of the uncivilized people. Until now, there have only been three people able to block my ax, including you. But none have blocked my second!" Jidanbo slammed his ax down towards his head once again. He, not-so-surprisingly, blocked it. Ichigo pushed the ax off of Zangetsu. Jidanbo was amazed. No one had ever been able to block his second strike after all. "Great, you're still standing!" Jidanbo swung his ax on Ichigo again and again, to no avail.

Ichigo stayed standing in the same position, he couldn't just beat him down without letting him try now, could he? _'Ichigo, that's just giving him false hope',_ the old man half of Zangetsu said, slightly exasperated with his wielder. Ichigo mentally shrugged. It wasn't the first time he'd given false hope to an opponent.

"H-how? How are you still standing", Jidanbo stuttered.

"It's my turn now", Ichigo said, a small, unnoticeable smile on his face. Jidanbo took out his second ax.

"Take this my fina-", Jidanbo paused, his axes breaking apart.

"Sorry about that, but I really need to get through." Ichigo stood still, Zangetsu resting on his shoulder as he watched the giant's surprise morph into denial and then into tears. ' _Gah! I can't believe I forgot he cried over it! Stupid, Ichigo, stupid!_ '

"U-uh, s-sorry, I shouldn't have destroyed your axes like that", Ichigo said, awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation. He could just hear Hogyoku and Zangetsu laughing now.

"You're such a good guy! Even though we're foes, you still care about me! You've got such a generous personality!" Ichigo didn't know what to say or do at this point. "And what am I doing? Crying over a broken ax!" He, kind of, wanted the guy to shut up, if he had to be honest.

They soon got over the hurdle of Jidanbo's crying. He agreed to let them pass since Ichigo had bested him in their battle. He lifted the gate, waiting for the five to pass, when something shot out, cutting Jidanbo's arm clean off. Jidanbo screamed in agony, Uryu asking what happened to have caused this. Jidanbo still held the door, but saw who it was standing there. Captain of the third squad, Gin Ichimaru. He still had that snake-like smile, Ichigo noted.

"You can still hold it open even with one hand", Gin asked, more of stated. "No wonder you're considered on of the elites of Soul Society." Ichigo knew, this time, that something was off. Ichimaru, in Ichigo's first life, waited until after he'd said something to cut Jidanbo's arm off. This time, it was the opposite. "That's too bad, though. You're the gatekeeper, opening the gate is not your duty. Still, you failed as a guardian of the gates."

 _'Captain of_ _the third squad, Gin Ichimaru. I was too careless. I didn't expect a captain to show up here. This is bad. Even though they're strong, they couldn't stand up to a captain-class._ _The strength of a captain is beyond their imagination_ ', Yoruichi cringed at the thought.

"Because I lost", Jidanbo started. "I must open the door. That is only natural when a guardian loses!"

"What idiotic rules are you talking about~? You misunderstood. Even when a guardian has lost he may not open the door. If the guardian lost then that would mean he must be executed", Gin said, readying his zanpaktou to zoom through the air towards Jidanbo's heart. Ichigo quickly blocked it before it could go very far with a growl of annoyance and anger. Though, Ichigo could practically feel the shock and annoyance radiating off of Yoruichi with the move he pulled, which calmed him a little, because there was no place for anger in battle. Going against a captain was suicide at this point in time. He realized that there had been a very large chance of him dying the first time, though he was too arrogant to realize it back then. Now that he was as strong as the future captains, if not stronger, he knew that the past versions would be slightly easier than the first time around. Though, he knew better than to let it get to his head. Captains were still a force to be reckoned with, future or past versions.

"Inoue, please look after Jidanbo's arm."

"O-okay!"

"If you're itching for a fight, I'll gladly give you one."

"You're such an interesting guy. Aren't you afraid of me", Gin asked in honest curiosity.

"Why would I be", Ichigo replied with a rethorical question.

"Stop messing around, Ichigo! Come on! We gotta get out of here", Yoruichi yelled at him. Ichigo ignored her words as Gin thought of the name and description that Byakuya, Renji, or Rukia had surely given. Ichigo didn't know, but he didn't honestly care who gave his description. What's done is done. That is further in the past than he went.

"So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki. So, he is real. If that's the case, then I really can't let you pass", Gin stated, walking away. Ichigo wasn't fooled, he remembered Gin's zanpaktou's power. It was a long range weapon, even though it looked like a dagger.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for them!**

 **Espada Dori Moonrise: I'm glad you enjoyed this "chappie"! *narrowly dodges a book* Oh, why'd you skip the last day? It's the only day worth going to.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! Here's more!**

 **BlackShadow1: Hurray!**

 **ChaosAlpha5: I'll try my best! Thank you! Ah, yeah, I'm trying to make them longer, this one's longer than the last!**


	6. Hiatus

I'm so very sorry, guys!

I've been so busy this past year that I forgot all about this story and where I wanted to go with it. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do, or how long it will take, but I hope to find some way to finish it. I really don't want to stop or delete it, but I can't think of anything new to post. Hopefully, I'll figure it out, but, until then, this story is stopped.

I'm so very very sorry and I thank you all for your incredible patience with me

 _ **Sincerely, allydog509**_


End file.
